Human and animal populations, agricultural and industrial development and natural disasters have reduced the supply of potable water. Pollutants that pose a threat to humans and animals are pathogens including bacteria and viruses along with organic and inorganic contaminants. Water can contain suspended materials, dissolved solids, and bacteriological contaminants. Domestic water systems are increasingly being contaminated with pollutants that effect human and animal health.
Medical and dental uses of water require a supply of water that does not contain organic, inorganic and pathogenic contaminants. Conventional tap water must be treated to remove organic and inorganic materials and destroy pathogenic contaminants, such as bacteria and viruses that are detrimental to humans. Dental instruments used in dental treatment theaters and clinics utilize coolant and rinse water. The water supply can be tap water or bottled water. The water supply can be contaminated with organic and inorganic materials pathogenic microorganisms. Contaminated water can cause infection in dental patients and cross-infection between dental patients. Dental treatment includes subgingival invasion of the mucosa therefore providing direct access to the patient's vascular system. It is prudent to use microbiologically treated water for use with dental instruments in the dental treatment theater.
Water purification cartridges have been used with dental instruments to provide the dental instruments with clean and disinfected water. The cartridges are located in the water lines connected to the dental instruments. The cartridges have water purification resins containing polyiodide that neutralizes and kills disease-causing bacteria, viruses and protozoa. The water discharged by the dental instrument contains the disinfectant thereby reducing the potential of cross infection between dental patients. Examples of a water purification system for a dental instrument is disclosed by Leo H. Wolf and Mark F. Wolf in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,230,624; 5,370,534 and 5,556,279.